


伊甸园的少女

by for_sentimental_reasons



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_sentimental_reasons/pseuds/for_sentimental_reasons
Summary: 伯爵：“阿周那你他妈智zhang⋯⋯慧树下智慧果，智慧树下你和我哈哈哈哈哈哈——”虚渊玄世界里的魔法少女蒙子和周娜。





	伊甸园的少女

**Author's Note:**

> *架空历史，原著梗魔改。  
**主要是想玩个魔圆红蓝梗，基本只有对话。  
***时间线上是幕间二前的纠结周。

【时至黄昏，墨绿色衣裙的少女在花园的苹果树下静静地站着。她从硕果累累的枝条上摘下一枚红色果实。洒落的余辉把少女的发丝染成了橙色。有些生锈的大门缓缓打开，走进另一名身着白袍的少女。】

**阿周**  
“……把我叫到这里，有什么事吗？  
“虽然通过交谈达成共识是我的本意，但经历了昨天那样的恶斗，我并不觉得我们之间还有和解的可能。”

**爱德**  
“嗯，我稍微有点话想对你说。  
“总之，先吃点东西吧。”

【爱德蒙丢出一个苹果。阿周那默默接住了，并没有什么反应。】

**爱德**  
“你说不定也发现了，这里曾经是我的城堡，作为基督山伯爵的我曾经无数次徘徊的地方。不过，我今天想对你说的，是稍微更早些时候的事情……  
“我啊，十九岁的那一年被关进了监狱。  
“我出生于马赛，曾经是个水手。我随着商船转辗于各个港口，赚些小钱养活我和我的父亲。船主先生待我相当好，我也是勤勤恳恳为他做事。我十七岁时就成了我们那条船上的大副，有了一份相当不错的薪水，过起了比较富足的生活。  
“然而当我以为自己的生活将这么平静地继续时，我却被一封控告信送进了监狱。我的仇人，因为我早早获得船主的信任而陷害了我，而那个接到控告信的检察官，为了保住自己的名誉，无视了我所有的辩白。  
“我被关进了监狱，重罪，没有一丝一毫被释放的可能。从那时起，我所拥有的只剩下眼前那伸手不见五指的黑暗。我被困在一天天虚弱下去的躯壳里，思考着绝望和死。时间在黑暗中不断流逝，慢慢地，我在那黑暗中看清一切，唯有希望，却是越来越模糊不清。  
“直到我遇到了一位不小心闯入我的房间的神父，我的生命才再次遇见了光明。那位睿智的神父成为了我的第二位父亲。他赠与我无限的财宝，教导了我知识，以及——十分重要的——如何对那些对我犯下罪行的人们给予宽恕。  
“但是我憎恨着那些把我送入绝望般黑暗的牢狱里的那些人。我无法原谅他们，因为是他们夺走了本属于我的一切，把我送进了这地狱——无论如何，必须用这双手给予他们最深刻的绝望。我这样向自己发誓。  
“我无数次呼唤法律给予我公正的判决，但是没有人回应我的呼唤。我无数次呼唤上帝的名字，上帝也从未在夜里派遣天使打开我监狱的门。唯独那一次，我呼唤了魔鬼，魔鬼恰恰出现在了我的面前。”

**阿周**  
“⋯⋯‘孵化者’。”

**爱德**  
“后来，神父熬不过这监狱里艰难的生活，最后还是倒下了。我站在他的遗体旁边，满怀憎恨地高喊：我要离开监狱，并且，我要亲手完成复仇。然后，没错，我的愿望就如此轻易实现了。  
“我被孵化者变成了魔法少女，轻而易举地逃出了监狱，游过了大海，回到了我生活的城市。我回到了家，而在已经破败的家里，我找到的是我父亲冰冷的遗体。  
“我的亲父孤独而死，而神父也在监狱中逝去，如果说我还曾因为这两位可爱可敬的人对世界有所留恋，现在，我是确确实实地失去了这个世界上值得留恋的一切。  
“两位父亲死后，我把心中所有的痛苦都转变为复仇的怒火。我亲手折磨着把我送进地狱的人，我看着他们在我面前挣扎，看着他们的脸因为看到我身上燃烧的愤怒而扭曲成可怖的形状。复仇的快乐在我的心中弥漫，让我几乎忘却了其他的一切。基督山将会亲手给予她的仇敌以绝望，我的愿望，的确是实现了。  
“……你或许也听说过，书本里写到的基督山的复仇，以及那之后的快乐结局。基督山在复仇之后满怀懊悔，却在那之后被上帝救赎，获得了真挚的爱情，最后和所爱之人驾船驶向那恩怨情仇的彼方。但是，那只是虚妄，只是某个单纯的小说家的一厢情愿。看吧，基督山此刻就站在这里，站在你的面前。她迷惘着，徘徊着，并且从未被拯救。

【戒指幻化成灵魂宝石的形状出现在爱德蒙的掌心。宝石的内部污浊不堪，只能依稀能辨认出原本的碧色。】

**爱德**  
“我从最黑暗的地狱中逃出，却再也没有寻见过光明。真正的我，不过是绝望之人。现实夺走了我所拥有的，而不肯原谅这一切的我许下的愿望，不但改变不了现实，还毁了我自己。多么可笑啊。  
“在无数个梦里，我都依然回忆起我成为魔法少女的那一天。或许那时候开始，我就朦朦胧胧地意识到有很多东西是我控制不了的。我拥有魔法，有着神父给我的智慧和财富，却怎么也无法扭转残忍的现实。而现实，在我之后的生命里，总是血淋淋地割开我的心，一遍又一遍。  
“我曾经也以为自己的复仇是在行使正义，给予罪恶之人应有的惩罚。我自以为是神明在世上的代行者，用自己的力量折磨着那些奸诈的、背叛的、罪恶的人。但是在复仇剧落幕的一刻，我才意识到，我和以前不再一样了。我知道我应该离开这方复仇剧的舞台，却不知道除了这沾满血腥与污秽的戏服，还有什么适合我的衣物。为了诓骗恶人而戴上的精致假面，已经把它罪恶的痕迹印上了我的嘴角。我口中的言语可以控制我需要利用的人，可以在无形中毁掉我厌恶的人。但是我不再有机会跟谁道出真诚和爱，柔情和思念。  
“现在我明白了，希望和绝望相消为零，这就是魔法少女运行的法则。与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙。我需要复仇的对象早已化为尘土，但是我心中的憎恨永远不会消失。我像我痛恨的人一样冰冷，诡诈，满怀愤怒。我身上诅咒的黑炎曾经带给他们痛苦，现在却是不断蚕食着我自己的心。我曾经为了天真的愿望把灵魂出卖给魔鬼，现在的我，大概也和真正的魔鬼无异了吧。  
“这就是我踏上的道路，我犯下的罪。你相信也好，不相信也罢，我只能说，这就是我想告诉你的，我的过去。”

**阿周**  
“你……为什么要跟我说这些？”

**爱德**  
“因为你跟我一样，都只是犯了错，为了自己认为的正确背负了罪恶而已。我觉得我们的心情应该是一样的。”

**阿周**  
“你对我曾经许下的愿望又了解多少呢？我从未把自己成为魔法少女的愿望告诉任何人，甚至连我的兄长，我的妻子都不知道我的愿望。这世上知道我的愿望的，只有我自己，和那个孵化者而已。”

**爱德**  
“你这样的人，大概就是为了他人的幸福成为魔法少女的笨蛋吧。实现了愿望，却又看到自己的愿望造成的后果而后悔不已。你这样的眼神，我已经见过太多了。  
“我并不打算否定你成为魔法少女的愿望，我想要阻拦的只是现在的你。你为了改写自己的过去，把自己的未来全部寄托于那不知是真是假的万能许愿机，真是愚蠢得我都看不下去了啊。”

**阿周**  
“终归结底，那是我的选择。我没有妨碍你的路，你又为什么要阻止我拿到圣杯呢？想要改写自己犯下的错误，这种愿望究竟有什么不对？”

**爱德**  
“你为了获得圣杯而不断战斗，不断击溃阻碍你前进的人，击碎他们心中各自怀有的梦想。随着战斗的不断增加，自己后悔的事情反而是越来越多。自己身上的这种异变，你难道感受不到吗？  
“你眼前的我，是被人们传颂的复仇的化身。我是个普通的恶人，甚至比你可以想像的更加罪孽深重。但这又有什么关系呢？对我而言，若是背负着罪恶也能带来正义，自己的双眼永远看不到光明也是无关紧要的。我知道自己为了什么背负这罪恶。并且，人们也认同了我，呼唤着我。  
“而你，无限荣耀的英雄啊，你又有什么必要执着于自己的过错呢？明明知道那圣杯盛满了人类的贪欲，为何依然渴求它改写你的过去？”

【阿周那把手中紧攥的，没有动过的苹果丢了回去。】

**阿周**  
“你说不定觉得给了我智慧树的果实吧，你这，言语诡诈的蛇——  
“恕我直言，你犯下的罪恶，是你选择了不去宽恕的结果。最后没有救赎的结局，也只是你的自作自受而已。”

**爱德**  
“你当然可以这么认为。是的，这是自作自受，这是我为了自己犯下的罪，但我不会后悔自己选择了复仇。为了贯彻我的正义，我选择了接受这罪孽。不管是那时的我，还是现在的我，都认为这是正确的。而我觉得，这对你来说也不会有什么不同。”

**阿周**  
“当然是不同的。我是为了成为英雄而生的，而英雄不能拥有罪恶的一面。如果我接受了现在这样的自己，我就不再有存在的意义了。恐怕我的生存方式和你是不一样的吧，我不是可以毫无遮拦地把恶意和嘲笑挂在脸上的复仇者。英雄，正因为光辉才能引导他人。”

**爱德**  
“不，是你纠结得太多。你，为了你所认为的英雄形象，早已付出了远不该付出的代价。不论是你那因拉弓而扭曲的臂膀，迷茫的双眼，还是已经支离破碎的思想，都无不说明了你经历的苦痛。阿周那，你的正义已经毁了你。甚至连战斗中露出笑容都成为了你的耻辱，你为了自己的正义付出的还不够多吗？为了所谓英雄的荣耀就需要彻底否认自己作为人类的存在吗？  
“既然你自认为自己有罪，那么，你和过去的我大概是一样的。不需要愧疚，不需要疑惑，接受自己吧，何必追寻那会毁了你的光辉？这许愿得来的第二次生命，就和我一样，为了你自己而活就好了。毕竟，现在你可以牢牢把握的，不是圣杯可以给予你的机遇，而是那仅属于‘阿周那’的，仅属于你的人生。”

**阿周**  
“你还真是个奇怪的人，自称是为了自己而活，为什么又对我说这些话呢？莫非这种不坦率的作风也是复仇者的特质吗？  
“我本应该先和你道歉的。对不起。之前有许多事情，我也是误会你了。如果不是你执意阻拦我拿到圣杯，或许我们也能够相互理解吧。但是，关于你的忠告，我认为我并没有后悔自己的选择，而且我也已经决定不再后悔了。我作为英雄而生，不需要第二种活着的方式。黑暗中行走的复仇者的道路不属于我。我会拿到圣杯，而圣杯可以实现我的愿望。我会改变一切，再一次和那个人公平地战斗。这是，我已经决定要去做到的事情。”

【阿周那转过身去，坚定地迈开步伐，离开了花园。】

**爱德**  
“即使圣杯真的是他人所说的万能的许愿机，能够到达你所渴望的未来，那些扰乱你内心的思绪依然不会有任何改变。如果你的内心继续执着于那些无益的念头，你依然只会继续沉浸于迷茫之中。  
“再会了，英雄，愿你的前路充满光明，尽管你所向往的光明毫无价值。”

—End—


End file.
